


Fussy children.

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sick and Hamish is fussy - based on a tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fussy children.

Irene woke to the sound of coughing and rolled over to see that Sherlock was the source of the sound. Sitting up and frowned, he was pale and clammy and as soon as Sherlock sat up, Irene pushed him back down into the thick blue sheets. She climbed out of the bed, a chill hitting her instantly. Rubbing her arms to fight off the cold breeze Irene went I to the en-suite and grabbed a flannel to place onto Sherlock's forehead to try and cool his fever before the sound of Hamish's cries flooded through the baby monitor.

Irene quickly walked to the nursery and lifted up her infant son, letting him sit on her hip and fiddle with her hair as she walked to the kitchen and put the kettle on. "Honey in mine, Irene!" Sherlock called in a hoarse voice and Irene just rolled her eyes as Hamish tugged on her hair whining for attention. 

Today was going to be a long day. 

Irene placed Hamish down in his high chair only to receive a wail of unhappiness in return, she went back to making the tea. Adding in honey for Sherlock and trying to ignore the constant wails of her six month old son. Pressing a kiss to his head as she walked past him to the bedroom. She gave Sherlock his tea before grabbing the flannel and wetting it again. "'Rene…" he said in a soft tone that made Irene smile as she laid the flannel back on his head "Do stop Hamish screaming…oh and hand me my laptop. I have work to do" he finished quickly and Irene growled slightly under her breath, handing him his laptop and hurrying back out to her wailing son. 

Lifting him Into her arms, instantly silenced him as Hamish curled against his mother. She opened the fridge and groaned as there were no bottles of milk. Lowering her top and angling Hamish so he could suckle. One arm securing him to her as she watched Sherlock shuffle into the living room, wrapped in…her clean new bedsheets. Brilliant. A trail of tissues followed behind him which she had to pick up, she couldn't let Hamish get sick. That's the last thing she needed. 

The day pasted painfully slowly, Hamish shrieked every time she placed him down and if she had a single moment of rest it only last minutes before Sherlock asked her to do something. Or maybe Hamish needed changing. 

Finally as evening crept in, Irene laid on the couch. Hamish cuddled against her in his little onsie. Sherlock coughed quietly into his hands as he watched his wife and son. Sherlock stood and kissed her temple "Thank you…"   
Suddenly the day didn't seem like it was that terrible.


End file.
